


4. The one where Katya pretended to be Trixie's gf

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Lesbians, No Smut, cis women, mention of past abuse!, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #4: FAKE DATINGtw: mention of past abuse! (not in detail)





	4. The one where Katya pretended to be Trixie's gf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no fan of fake dating plots, so I gave it a bit of a spin ;)

Friday night around eight, the Los Angeles city life is getting ready for the weekend. The weather is balmy, people are having dinner outside, meeting friends and getting ready to have some drinks. The moment Katya sets one foot outside her office building, she knows she’s going to start sweating real soon in the pantsuit she’s wearing, but she can’t be bothered. It’s been a long day, a long week, and the publishing company she works at made her stay late to finish editing an article that’s not even scheduled to be posted in their online magazine this weekend. It’s a bunch of bullshit, but her editor is too hyped up on her power to be reasonable anymore.

Katya smokes a cigarette and rolls her head around on her neck to loosen up her muscles, and looking around the busy street in the business district, she knows exactly what she needs. She starts walking away from her office and into an area with shops, restaurants, and bars, and goes straight for The Minj. She’s been coming here ever since she moved to LA, because it’s owned by two of her friends, and they always know exactly what she needs.

“Bitch!”

There is a loud screech as soon as Katya walks in, and her friend comes barreling toward her to hug her so tight she can barely breathe. Her feet might leave the ground, she isn’t sure. Ginger might be short, she’s a big girl in every other area and her personality is even bigger.

“So good to see you, babe,” Katya says when Ginger lets go.

“What the hell took you so long, girl? Come! Sit!” Ginger pulls Katya’s arm to give her a seat at the bar and immediately starts making her favorite cocktail. Katya takes off her suit jacket and hangs it up on one of the hooks under the bar, rolling up the sleeves of her blouse.

“Oh, I need some food too, I can’t drink that shit on an empty stomach,” Katya says, pointing at the mojito Ginger sets in front of her.

“Comin’ right up,” Ginger says with a small salute. She disappears into the kitchen to yell something at her staff, and not a minute later, her husband pops out in his chef’s whites to give her a quick hug. He smells like butter and fried chicken.

Katya enjoys some bar food when a gaggle of girls comes in. They look like college students or fresh graduates, and they’re on a bachelorette night. One of them is dressed in a costume, although Katya can’t really tell what she’s supposed to look like. They order a round of drinks and they are loud as hell, and Ginger rolls her eyes at Katya.

“These groups are good customers, but like, it’s barely nine, have some dignity,” Ginger whispers to Katya before taking a tray of food out to some tables.

Katya picks up on the girls’ conversation, about how awesome their afternoon was and that this is a good place to end it - which means they won’t be leaving anytime soon. The girl right beside Katya seems to be the most sensible one, she suggests they get some food and sit outside. The group disperses a little, with the sensible blonde and one other girl still sitting beside Katya at the bar, some of them at a table and some sit outside and smoke. The girls discuss the menu, and Katya can’t help but offer up her advice.

“The tropical fried chicken is the best,” Katya says, leaning over a little. The girl next to her turns, and Katya smiles at her pretty, confused face. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. The prawns are awesome as well. It’s all like tapas, small dishes, all good. Just check for the little pepper icons to avoid ordering something too spicy.”

The girl smiles, and she has a big, bright smile - just as big and bright as her teased, blonde curls. She’s wearing a blue dress with a white apron, and Katya looks her up and down. She suddenly gets it; the girls are all female movie characters. The blonde is Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ , the one next to her is Wednesday Addams.

Katya joins Ginger for a smoke break at the side exit of the building where they gossip about friends and work, and Ginger tells her they are trying for a baby, which makes Katya jump up and down ecstatically - “As long as you don’t expect me to babysit, I wouldn’t know what to do!”

“Calm down bitch, let me get pregnant first,” Ginger laughs.

“You quit smoking first!”  
  
“Ugh, yes.” Ginger throws the cigarette butt to the ground as if it has personally offended her.

When Katya comes back to her seat, carrying a small bowl of some lovely salad Ginger’s husband gave her, the group of girls is gone. Only Alice remains, and she’s texting furiously on her phone while nursing a glass of sparkling water.

“Party over?” Katya asks, making the girl look up in shock.

“Oh! Yes! Oh, uhm,” she leans in and puts her hand on Katya’s arm. “I know we don’t know each other, but, could you do me a favor?”

Katya shrugs and nods.

“Can you pretend to be my girlfriend? Like, romantic partner?”

Katya’s mouth hangs open and she leans back a little. The girl’s face is stricken with panic, and Katya sees her eyes filling up with tears.

“Please. My name is Trixie. My ex…”

“Well, well, well,” sounds a booming male voice behind the girl. “If it isn’t little Beatrice Mattel!”

A hulking giant of a man walks up to them, and the girl’s face is completely pale as she stares at Katya in a full-blown panic. Katya leans forward and puts her palm on the girl’s cheek to comfort her and answer her question.

“What is a little filly like you doin’ in the big city?” the man asks, even though Trixie has yet to acknowledge his presence.

Ginger appears behind the bar, looking over the three hicks who just came in, and giving Katya a look that’s one big question mark. Trixie seems to be unable to move, now turned half toward the bar, looking down, breathing slowly. She pretends to look at her phone.

“Who’s this, honey?” Katya asks and pushes an invisible lock of hair away from the girl’s face to get her attention. She seems to calm down a little, some color back in her face, and she sits straight up.

“This is Biff. Biff, this is…”

“Kat, hi.” Katya waves at... _Biff_.

The guy stares at them, sipping his beer. The large pint glass looks tiny in his big, meaty hand, and he frowns.

“Ah, I see. This is the dyke who changed your life, then?”

Katya sees Ginger and her employee look up from the other side of the bar, as well as some customers. Trixie’s face is going from panicked pale to embarrassed red real fast, and Katya feels anger bubbling up from deep inside her.

“Excuse me?” Katya gets up from her seat and walks around Trixie to stand beside her, effectively shielding her from direct physical contact with the guy. She puts her hand on the girl’s waist for good measure.

“Dyke. You.” Biff points at Katya.

“You mean lesbian.”

“Same.”  
  
“No, Biff. My friends can call me a dyke, not you.” Katya smiles at him and leans into Trixie a little, who has turned to face both of them.

Ginger puts down drinks for them without saying anything and shares a look with Katya. Katya doesn’t comment but doesn’t give her a reassuring wink either - which used to be their secret code for, ‘I’m ok’, when they were going out in college. No wink means, ‘please keep an eye on me’.

Biff looks Katya up and down as if he’s sizing her up, and then chuckles.

“You stole my girl, so I can call you whatever I want.”

“Is that so?”

“Shut up, Biff.” It’s the first thing Trixie says after introducing them, and her voice is tight. She takes a long sip of her drink before setting the glass down hard enough that some of the contents splash over the rim. She wraps her arm around Katya’s shoulders, pulling her close, and Katya can feel the heat coming off her body right through the layers of her costume.

“You don’t get to call her anything. I wish you would stop talking indefinitely,” Trixie says in a low voice. She’s seething, and Katya is both scared and impressed by the hateful tone in her voice.

“I wish you would come to your senses and realize what’s good for you, Bea. You don’t belong here,” Biff says, swaying his big arm around as to indicate… Katya isn’t sure what, exactly.

“Belong where?” Katya interjects before he can continue.

“This city, all this gay shit.”  
  
“You’re here, aren’t you?” Katya points at him.

“He’s here for work. Did you stalk my Facebook to find me? Again?” Trixie says. Biff grins and finishes his beer, then holds up his hand to Ginger who’s leaning against the end of the bar.

“I’m here to take you home, Bea. If you apologize to your mother, and to me, the wedding is still on.”

“Don’t call me that,” Trixie spits at him.

“Stop the act, Beatrice!” He raises his voice.

“Just get the fuck out of my life, Biff. I told you, I’m not coming back, ever. Suck it up.”

“Baby girl,” Biff says with a chuckle and reaches out to grab Trixie’s hand, which she pulls away just in time. “You know you’re country trash and you don’t belong here, fucking dykes or whatever. I hope you didn’t get yourself AIDS or some shit.”

“Excuse me!” Ginger’s voice booms through the room and she smacks a wooden spoon down hard on the metal countertop on her side of the bar. Biff looks up at her and his two friends, who’d just been staring and laughing the whole time, get up from their seats.

“Get the hell out of my bar,” Ginger says, voice low, face set to rage. She points her arm in a straight line towards the door.

“What? You a dyke, too?”

“I pride myself in running an LGBT friendly establishment. Homophobes and other backward assholes aren’t welcome here. Leave!”

Ginger’s husband calmly walks in from the kitchen, his two sous chefs with him, all standing beside Ginger.

“Jesus Christ,” Biff mutters and fishes in his pocket for his wallet. “Y'all a bunch of fucking homos up in here.”

“I don’t want your money. Choke on it,” Ginger croaks out between clenched teeth.

Katya hears a sob beside her, and sees Trixie has finally lost it and is full on ugly crying. She turns to her and pulls her close, hiding her face from view. Some patrons are applauding and cheering as the chefs encourage the guys to leave by escorting them out the door, and Ginger beckons Katya to take Trixie in the back. Katya gets a piece of paper towel and holds it up under Trixie’s face, which she is hiding behind her hands.

“I’m sorry,” she sobs. “I didn’t want this, I didn’t think…”  
  
“It’s ok, he’s gone,” Katya says. She rubs Trixie’s shoulder with her hand.

When Trixie looks up, her face is blotchy and her makeup is all over the place, one of her fake lashes is hanging on by a thread.

“I didn’t think he would go in this hard. I thought if he saw me with you, if he saw the truth, then…”

“What is the truth?”

Trixie sighs and wipes her face clean.

“The truth is, I always knew I was a lesbian, but I’m from a small town, everybody is super religious, and they wanted me to marry him. They basically set us up to get married and I didn’t have any say in it.” She sniffs and blows her nose.

“So you ran?”  
  
“I told him honestly what was up, I said, I’m sorry but I just can’t do this. He… he tried to have sex with me. I ran away.”

“Jesus.” Katya puts an arm around the girl, who’s curled in on herself and seems so small and young.

“We got along just fine, I thought he’d understand. But he’s been chasing me and harassing me ever since I moved out here.”  
  
“How long is that?”  
  
“Uhm, eight months?”

“What? Eight months and you’re still single?” Katya says, grabbing both of Trixie’s shoulders and shaking her.

Trixie smiles through her tears and shrugs. “I’m shy.”

“Honey, please let me take you on a real date, just to have fun. I’ll show you around some safe places you can go to. How about that?”

“A real date? Would that involve like, a kiss?”

Katya grins at the girl, whose cheeks are now burning red with blushes instead of anger and sadness, and she kisses one of her hot cheeks.

“Only one way to find out.”


End file.
